Hazard
by Kaiya Sara
Summary: Three different characters,different power,different ways to see life...She is the one who brings Death....one is known as Seven Blades....and the third is feudal strong youkai LOrd of the Western Lands.....what happens when they meet?Crossover,rated just
1. The problem

**Ok...this is my...10-th story?I think so...Well...enjoy it!**

**Hotaru Tomoe : 16 years old,student at Mugen High in the last year.She's very shy but knows when to act brave.She's not very tall,slim and very beautifull.The only thing that stopps boys to date her is her all-said _boyfriend_ but its not her boyfriend.Haruka takes care of her _daughter _like a parent and sometimes is well,to possesive.Hotaru's haire grew longer till her waist(I maked a picture with her with this long haire and she looks so good!) and she weares it free on her shouldeurs or tied into a low ponytail.She is also known as Sailor Senshi of Death and Rebirth,Sailor Saturn.**

**Haruka Tenoeh: 18 years old,learns in the same class with Hotaru because Hotaru is very smart and could get in that class because of that.She's tall,acts like a boy and charms all the girls,of course when Michiru is not around.She's a very good driver and loves Hotaru very much(that's lol cause she first wanted to kill her!).She's also blonde,wearing a short haire and she weares boy clothes.She is also known as Sailor Senshi of Skye and Wind,Sailor Uranus.**

**Sesshoumaru: he is a very old youkai.In youkai years he has about 23 years old but in human years he has over 900(he looks pretty good at that age,isn't he?).He is tall,with long silver hair ,a blue moon symbol on his forehead and golden beautifull eyes.On his cheeks we see two red ripes that are also found on his clawd hands.He weares a white with red kimono,with a heavy armour and two swords on his waist.A healing sword Tensseiga and a deadly one Toikjin that only he was able to use it.He is cold,fearfull,cruel and very handsome.Deadly combination,isn't it?He keeps a small girl with him,called Rin that seems two make him kinder.And the green stupid toad Jaken.Sesshoumaru is the Lord of the Western Lands in the Feudal Era.**

**Kira: Kira seems to have around 19 years old but he is immortal as Sesshoumaru and the other two girls.He is known as Seven Blades and he used to guard the Organic Angel Alexiel.he has black haire,long till his shouldeurs with a few locks on his face,brown eyes and charming features.He is also tall and looks great in dark clothes.His weapon: a samurai sword wich he uses with succes.He is a misterious guy,lonely but a good friend.**

**Episode 1 : The problem**

'Today we'll study The theory of Cold Fusion...'

'Hai...'the bored class answered to the teacher.

On the second desk at the window was Hotaru,looking at the blackboard with attention.The entire class was whispering about her age but she didn't care.Not anymore.

On the 4-th desk on the other side of the class was Haruka,looking very bored.Michiru left for some kind of a painting exposition in Russia and she had only a mission:protect Hotaru.She knew how fragile she was and that soon she will suffer from what we will suffer in the end: love.She couldn't stop that but it could prevent it.Just untill she grews bigger.

Then two alarms ranged madlly.Hotaru looked in the same time at her bracelet.Problems.Hotaru looked at Haruka and Haruka looked back at her.They both nodded.And they stood.

'What's wrong Tomoe-san,Tenoeh-san?'

'Can we may be excused?'Haruka asked.

'Only if you solve the problem...'the teacher smirked and showed the huge problem on the blackboard.'Cuantic Phisic...'

Haruka looked at Hotaru.The smaller girl runed to the blackboard.

'That will be...'he said and then stopped seeing that Hotaru allready finished the problem.'...hard to do even for a old teacher...That's...fine...you...solved it...'

'Can we go now?'

'Yes...go...'he said still surprised.

Haruka grabbed Hotaru's hand and runed,pulling her after her.The entire class looked at them in shock.

'I told you that they are together!'

'I didn't believed it at first!'

'I swear I saw when they did it!'

'what?'

That was what the entire class whispered after the two girls left the class.

'What's wrong?'Haruka asked to her bracelet.

'_They are 2.We are in the mall taking care of one.The other one is in the Central Park.'_

'We'll go!'Haruka cried and tooked out her wand.

Hotaru followed her and tooked it off two.In a dark corner they changed and runed in the Park.

'He must be close,Taru...take care!'

'Hai!'she barely said and the youkai appeared from her back.She turned,feelling the black energy and spinned her Glaive.'**SILENCE WALL!**'.

'**WORLD SHAKING!**' Uranus attacked and almost hit the monster.

'Uranus!'Hotaru worned when the youkai jumped away from her shield and went over Uranus,pushing her to the ground.

'Damn it!'Uranus said and passed her Space Sword thru the demon's flesh.But no use.

Saturn looked in panic.She didn't had a normal attack.What to do?Then,an ideea came to her.She runed to the youkai and passed her Glaive's blade into his back yelling as loud as she could:

'**SILENCE WAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!**'

The youkai's body got passed by a thousand of electric shocks and died.Uranus pushed him away and saw the tierd and concerned Saturn.

'We have a problem.'

'Yes.'Saturn said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Did I ever had a normal attack?'

'Yes you had.'Haruka said parking the car in front of the house.Hotaru runed to the door,to open.

'Then why I can't just use it?'

'You will,my little kitten,you need patience...'Haruka said smilling and ravished her haire with a quick move.Hotaru laughed and followed her into the house.

**Ok,episode 1 is up,thx for reading it!Plz review no matter if you are a member or not.Va multumesc ca a-ti citit,va astept parerile si nu conteaza daca sunteti membru sau nu.Many kisses!**


	2. Kira's innocent kiss

**Episode 2 : Kira's innocent kiss**

'I thought you said to have patience...'

'Yes,but you must traine yourself so you could discover your old attacks.'

Hotaru smilled and hold Haruka's waist better.The motocycle run fast as the wind,and under Haruka's control the two girls seem invisible.Hotaru weared a black lether suit,that showed very her well good developed body and a black helmet on her head.Haruka had her old-known yellow costume and her white helmet.

'Why are we going exactly to this town?'

'You will traine there.'

'But...'

'There,but not in this time...you see,were this town is now,many many years ago was a empty field that belonged to the West.'

'West?'

'Yes,that's how he was called before the Cold War.'

_Few minutes later..._

'Here we are!'Haruka said and stopped in front of a tall flat that looked very well.

_Meanwhile..._

'Kira-sempai!Kira-sempai!'

Kira stopped and waited the girl.She was the sister and the lover of his best friend,Setsuna Mudo.Kira weared a black shirt and creamy pants and holded a book i his hands.His haire was free,not tied as usual.

'What is it,Sara?'

'Have you seen Setsuna today?'

'Its not like that you know,we sleap together yes,but...C'mon Sara is your boyfriend not mine!'he said and then turned to leave but frozed.He saw in front of him,at a few inches away,a yellow motocycle with two passagers.One of them,that weared a black lether suit left the motocycle and reached for the helmet.She was a girl,after her nice shapes.She tooked off her helmet and long raiven haire covered her shouldeurs immediatly.Violet dreamy eyes met his for a second and then turned for the bike's driver.The other,in a yellow one,he couldn't say if its a girl or not because of the position.Then,he tooked out his own helmet and saw a very attractive boy.The raiven girl smilled to the boy and hugged him."_And so my hopes are gone..._"he thought.

'Hotaru,take care untill I return Ok?'

'Hai,take care Haruka!'Hotaru smilled and kissed her friend on the cheek.'By the way,what about my stuff?'

'Most of it is up,the others will come soon...Take this...'she gave her the keys.'Apartment 26 is ours.'

"_Ours...she seems pretty small in comparation with the boy...he moves fast...allready having her..._"Kira thought not giving to much attention to Sara.

'Ok,say hy to the girls for me!And this..'she showed the bracelet.'Can I go alone once?'

'Hotaru!'

'What?I'm not a child anymore!I can take care of my self!'

'Ok,but stay out of problems!'

Hotaru maked puppyes eyes that looked so cute for Kira.

'Hai!'she said and tooked a step back.

Haruka smilled putting back her helmet and turning the motocycle.And then she went off.Hotaru looked a few seconds after her trying to hold her haire with a hair so he couldn't be ravished by the wind.

'What a strange color her eyes are having...'

'Beautifull...'Kira whispered and Sara looked at him like he was nuts.This was the first time when Kira was.or at least seemed very honest.

Hotaru turned fast and walked thru the flat entrance not knowing that she had caught the attention of a certain tall and handsome guy.She tooked the elevator to the 6-th floor and steped out.

'26...26...This is it!'she said with a smille when she found the door.

The key opened fastly the door and she steped in.Her helmet was droped soon on the floor and as she walked thru the bathroom(the door was opened and could be seen) she opened her lether suit and taked it off fast.The water was so good...She felt like in heaven...A trip with a motocycle is awsome but you get a lot of dust.She rested her head under the water jet and opened her eyes sadly."_What if I don't remember?Haruka said is normal cause I was really affected back then in Silver Millenium but...but... why can't I remember even my life there?Don't I deserve at least that?I had accepted the fact that I am who I am,that I have the power I have,that...I'll be alone all my life...for eternity...But am I not a girl?Why can't I ever love someone deeply...I'll never kiss anyone...cause I'll bring him suffering..."_she closed her eyes again and felt in her knees.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Coming to Setsuna?'Sara asked ready to leave.

Kira was looking up to the flat and then looked down.He saw something like a small picture.

'Later.I have something to do now Sara.Say hy to Setsuna for me.'

'Ok.Bye!'she said and runed.

Kira tooked the photo and saw a small girl with pink haire and also pinky eyes.She was hold in her back,by the neck,by a slim raiven girl with short haire till her shouldeurs.Those eyes...it was the girl that he saw earlier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Where!Where did I put her!'Hotaru screamed runing thru all the place.She had lost the only thing that she had from Chibiusa.A picture toked few months before.She stopped in tha hallway wearing only a short towel around her wet body.Her hair was free and covered some from her exposed chest.

'I tooked it with me,that's for sure!'she said trying to calm herself.

Then,a knock in the door.She looked strangely at it.Who could be?

'Who is it?'she asked reaching the door.

'I found something that you had lost!'she heard a very tempting voice.

She opened the door and a bright light hit her eyes making her cover them a second.She saw the guy from downstairs.Handsome guy.

'What?'she asked.

He smilled and showed her the picture,not taking his eyes from her almost nude body.Hotaru blushed deeply but when she saw the picture she smilled so brightly that send a shiver thru his body.She grabbed the picture and looked at it with love.

'How can I ever thank you?'she asked him innocently.

'You can give me a kiss...'he said very serious.

She closed her eyes pissed off and shut the door yelling:

'Pervert!'

Hotaru leaned against the door trying to hide from herself the deep blush from her cheeks.Her heart was beating so fast,like she was up to racing.

'I was just kidding,c'mon!'she heard from behind the door.

'Go away!'

'Don't be so mean!'

'Go away or...'

'Or what?Are you gonna hit me with your towel?Plz,go ahead...I can only dream at the sweet image...'

Her blush got deeper and her legs were shaking.

'Or I'll scream that you're trying to rape me!'

'Is that so?I only want to ask you out...'

'I am serious!'

'Me too!'

'RAPER!HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLP!'she screamed and maked him pushing the door to come in.

'I'm not gonna rape you,just shut up!'he said and succed in getting in.

'Out!'

'What about my proposal?'

'Pervert!'

'Kiss me or date me!'

'Nani?'

'You have three choices...'

'Wich is the...third?'she asked fearly.

He looked at her from her legs to her shinny eyes,stopping a moment at her breasts(covered,you pervs!).Then,he smirked.

'I think you got the point...'

Hotaru from red got a dark red.

'You...you...'

'At what school will you learn?'he asked changing the topic.

She looked confused.Then she answered :

'Schinjidai High.'

'Good...that means we will be school mates.'he smilled brightly.

'So nice...'she said simulatting a smille and come closer to him.'Can you go now?'

'Don't you find me attractive?'he hissed in her ear sending ice shivers thru her body.

'Where you wanna get with that?'

'You don't want me to kiss you...Is or that you find me unattractive,or...'

'Or what?'

'Or you love to much your boyfriend.'

'My what?'Hotaru looked more and more confused.She had a boyfriend?And she didn't knew?If she didn't remembered that it ment she had that sickness,Alchzaimer.

'The blond guy from earlier.'

Hotaru almost felt in her head.She busted in laugh,so loud that she seemed at opera.

'What's so funny?'

'You mean Haruka-papa?'

'Haruka what?'

'Papa.'

'She raised me.'

'She!'

'Is a she,yes.'

'Then...'he tooked her by her waist pulling her closer.'Why don't you give me an answer?'

'There is no answer!I'm not even kissing you,so about the date thing forget it!'

He looked her deeper in his eyes.

'Say just yes and let me kiss you...You want it too...'

'But I don't even know you...'

'I'm Sakuya Kira.Nice to mee you...'

'Hotaru...Hotaru Tomoe...'she said and felt her knees melting when his lips crushed on hers.But he stopped before the kiss become a real one,a deeper one.He looked at her red face and confused eyes.

'Its not my wright to take your first kiss like that.You may wish to have it with a special persone,not a stranger.I'll be that special persone someday because I really like you since I saw you...See you at school,firefly!'he said smilling and left leaving her totally confused.Hotaru felt on the couch and touched her lips.She found him attractive yes...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_next day..._

'Class...'the teacher said trying to have the class attention.'She is Hotaru Tomoe.She will be in our class for a few weeks.'

Hotaru smilled and the frozed when she saw the student from the5-th desk at the window.He was smilling to her and showed her the free spot that was next to him.She looked for another free space but there was none.So,she belt her head and tooked the sit next to him.

'Hy...'she heard next to her,in the right.She looked and saw a guy licking his lips at her.She looked scared back in her book,but her hands were allready shaking.Suddenlly,a strong arm tooked her by the waist and pulled her to the left.She looked surprised at Kira who was looking at the other guy.

'She's mine.If you touch her or talk to her I rip you apart!'he said.

Hotaru didn't said a thing,only looking in her book,at the words that seemed to move.When did she became so popular?O...yes...they didn't knew...that's why...they didn't knew...

**Ok,is it good,is it bad...say!Ok,I have a question,just for curiosity of mine...DID YOU EVER READ A STORY BETWEEN HOTARU AND INUYASHA?I don't intend to write one,cause Sesshi is better for her,but it just came to me...did you ever read one?tell me if you did cause I'm so curiouse!Ok now...I think Bankotsu will appear in this story too...Muahahaha to confuse you more!Sesshi will come soon too...But this time not sweet as I like him..Cold like he is...but with his things...And later...who knows?**

**Sayonnara...till next...**


	3. The incident and the kiss

**Episode 3 : The incident and the kiss**

'Class is over.'the teacher said and left the classroom.

It was the second week at her new school and Hotaru was still excited by this new place.Her classmates were kinda nice to her and the boys were trying to catch her attention when Kira wasn't around.She had told them that there's nothing between her and him but they still kept distance.Now she was in english class and was putting her books back in the bag when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her.She droped her books,in surprise.She looked at the hands and breathed relaxed.

'Kira.'she said taking back the books in her hands.

'How was your day?'

'I would ask you the same but you skipt school,it seems...since you didn't came all day!'

'O...did you missed me?'

Hotaru laughed.The truth was that Kira maked her first week so nice...He was sometimes a little perv sugesting perv things to do like 'visiting' his room,but she didn't took him seriously.It wasn't that she didn't found him a very attractive boy but ...There was allways a but...She just let him some things to do to her,like the one he was doing in that moment (hugging her waist),but they weren't together or anything.Everyone said that they looked like a perfect couple but they weren't one.She felt his breath in her skin.

'Stop it'she said closing her bag.

'Stop me.'

'I'm not in a mood!'she said and left his hugg,leaving the classroom.

Kira followed her closely.

'Can I cary your bag at least?'

'That will be a more reason for they to say that we are together!'

'Who cares about them?'he said and got out a cigar.

'I hate smokers.'

'But I'm not your smoker,or am I?'he asked with a smirk.

'Do what you want...'she said and stopped in the bus station.

'I could give you a ride home...'he said taking her by her shouldeurs.

'And try to visit my room...Thanks but no thanks Kira.'She saw her bus coming.'Ja ne!'she said and stepped in.

'Ja ne!'he said and shaked his hand to her smilling.

The bus was full and Hotaru almost lost her balance."_Maybe I should of said yes to Kira's sugestion..._"she thought giving herself slaps in her mind for her bus choice when suddenly the bus lost his way.She looked inf ront at the driver and saw that he was fainted.She got there hardly because of the scared people who where yelling and screaming like hell.She looked at him closely and saw how pale he was.Then she looked in front.It was a very big building,under construction...

Kira turned to leave when he heard people screaming.He looked in that direction and saw Hotaru's bus,taking control over the entire street.

'Hotaru...'he whispered concerned and runed after the bus.

"_What can I do?I don't drive..."_she said looking at the huge building in front of her."_Maybe I could/...maybe I can use my energy...but how?"_she asked herself and then put her hands on two separate parts of the bus and closed her eyes.Energy camed out from her body and tooked control over the bus.Kira looked surprised at the strange violet light that was covering the bus and felt her power.Hotaru's symbol shinned powerfully."_Stop it!Stop it!"_she thought with hope and felt the bus slowlly slowing down but it wasn't fast enough.She needed more power.She focused more and maked the bus windows breaking in pieces and the earth shaking madly.Kira runed faster than any other human and got very close of the bus.He saw Hotaru's slim body glowing in the violet intens energy.Her hair once tied up now was free,blowed by the energy in the all directions.Finally the bus stopped and he saw,a second before she faints a strange symbol on her forehead.When he saw her fainting her runed to the bus's door and smashed it.He got in,between the rest of the passagers that were in panic trying to get down from there.He tooked her tired body in his arms,bridaly and left the accident place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotaru opened her eyes slowly and saw herself into a mirror.It was a mirror above the bed.It was a big bed,with blue-dark sheets.She rised in her bottom but her head was hurting like hell.She looked around.It was a quite large room,clean...with a computer on a close desk...She got up from the bed and got closer by the desk.It was full with different pictures.She sat on the chair and tooked a picture in her hands.She saw Kira,with another boy,and a cute young girl,around her age.They were clunging Kira's neck,smilling.So...she was in Kira's house...But how did she got there?She stood fast and left the room.She ended in the hallway when she heard noises coming from the bathroom.She saw then her shirt opened a few buttons ."_That perv!"_she thought and runed to the bathroom very angry.She opened it yelling:

'If you think that...'but she lost her words when she saw Kira in the middle of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist.He was washing his hands when he saw her anngry in the dorrway.But from angry she became embarrased and truned immediatly.

'Your not decent!'

'Me?Your the one who busted into the bathroom?'

'I...I...'she tried to denie but it was true.

'Don't you like what you see?'he asked coming closer to tease her."Wanna see more?'he said turning her and looking her into her eyes.

She blushed more and shaked her head.

'No!No!'

'Are you sure?'he said and caught a corner of the towel ready to pull it down.

'Ie!'she yelled and covered her eyes.

'Ok,Ok...I'm not gonna take it off,ok?'he said trying to calm her down.

'Promise?'she asked innocently.

'I do.'

She tooked her hands off and saw that he didn't tooked it out.Then she put her hands on her waist.

'What am I doing here?'

'You had an accident...and you fainted...so I tooked you to my place,because it was closer...'

'O...'she said surprised.'Arigatou!'she belt her head slowlly.'But why is my shirt opened?'

'Well...you see...'

'You peeked!'

'No!I did not!'

'O yes you did!'

'No!You were...'

'What?'

'Bleeding at your neck..'he said seriously.

She passed to the mirror and looked closely.She had a small cut yes...He was wright...So she turned and tooked his hand in hers.

'I'm sorry.'she said and pushed him out of the bathroom.

'Nani!'

'I just wanna take a bath...Bring me one of your shirts...my clothes are dirty.'she said and shut the door.

_Few minutes later..._

Hotaru opened the door a little and tooked the shirt Kira left at the door.It was black,maked from a very good material and smelled so nice...She let the towel fall off her and tooked the shirt on her.It was covering most of her body,and was reaching her hips.She brushed once more her haire and tried to make it look nice.

'Why am I trying to look good?Do I like him so much?'she asked herself in the mirror.

She stepped out from the bathroom and saw that was allready dark outside.She passed thru the hallway and enetered the living room.The house was very big and luxurious.She saw Kira on the couch in a very sexy t-shirt and jeans watching a football game.When he heard her coming in he turned his head and smilled to her.

'Wanna join me?'he said and showed her the T.V and the Coke he had for her.

Hotaru smilled and nodded,taking a sit on the couch,at a small distance from him.She drinked some Coke and tried to cover more of her body.

'I'm not gonna eat you.'he said watching the T.V show.

She looked at him surprised by his comment and shaked her head.

'Its not that,I'm a little cold...'she said.

He looked at her and reached a hand to her.

'Come closer,I'll warm you.'he said friendly.

'Uhm...'

'I wont do anything to you,don't you trust me?'

She looked at him and felt safe.She gave him her hand and he pulled her to his chest.She blushed as she put her head on his chest and her left hand rested close to her head.His left arm wrapped around her as the other was taking the beer from the table.

'How comes your in the same class with me?'

'What do you mean?'

'Your to young...'

'And your to old...'she said.

He laugh easilly.

'I was a very stubborn guy,what can I say?'

'Well,I'm a very smart child that's why I am in the last year.'she answered to him directly.

'I thought you are.'

'Thanks.'

'You welcome.'

'So,what about you?'

'Me?'

'Yeah,you...'

'What about me?'

'Tell me more about you...'

'Well,I'm 19,I live alone now cause my father left in England and that's about all...'

Blushing,she rised her eyes and asked shyly.

'And your girlfriend?'

He smilled.

'Nani?'

'You're sweet.'

'Why?'

'Worrying so much for me...'

'I'm not..'

'Then why do you ask?'

'I was just...curious...'she said placing her head better on his worm chest.His heart was beating so nice and he was smelling so good...

'What you wanna know about her?'

"_So she has one and he is trying to play with me..."_

'Where is she?'

'She's with me,asking me nonsens questions...'he said smilling.

Hotaru blushed as she felt his arm pulling her closer.

'I...I...am not...'she tried to say.

'Why don't you wanna be?'

That was a good question...

'I thought we were friends...'

'You know I like you more than a friend...'

She let her eyes searching the floor.

'I like you too but...'

Kira tooked her with bouth hands and tried to look her into her eyes but she was avoiding his gaze.

'Look at me and say it again...'he said happy.

'Kira-kun...'she said rising her eyes slowlly.

'Hotaru...'

'I like you too but...I can't be your girlfriend...'

'You have someone else maybe?'

'Ie...'she shaked her head strongly.

'Then?'

She hugged him quickly.

'I'm afraid...'

'Of me?'he said hugging her back.

'No...I'm afraid of myself...of what I can do to you in the end...'she said crying.

'It is connected to what happend today?'

She nodded.

'I don't wanna know if you are not ready to tell me but...'he tooked her by her arms to look at her.He kissed her tears slowlly.'...I'll protect you and you can't do me more harm than rejecting me once again...'

She felt shivers thru her spine as he kissed her last tear.

'I liked you since you put the step off that motocycle and I saw you...I wanted since then to kiss you...'he said kissing her neck up and down making her leaving any shield down.'...to touch you...'he said pushing he on her back,on the couch.She looked at him like she was under spell and her hands tooked him by his neck.He was now on top of her,kissing her neck and the small part of her chest that was not covered.'...to be with you..'he hissed in her left ear as his right hand explored her right leg,up to her hip,under the shirt.Hotaru blushed more at his sensitive touch and almsot pushed him away,frightened at the new contact with him.

'Sssssssss...'he relaxed her.'I wont touch you more than you want ...today we stopp here...'he said nuzzling his nose in her neck.'But...'

Hotaru looked at him.

'What?'she asked.

He looked at her sensual and soft pink lips,that were attracting him like the honey does to the bears.She knew what he wants.And she wanted to.

'Okay.'she said and pulled his neck close to her untill he kissed her.

He touched her lips gently like she was a small flower.Then he touched her bottom lip with his tongue and she opened her mouth to the new experience she was passing thru.He let his tongue into her mouth and let his body,that was only standing above her,directly on her,giving her more and more sensations.She gasped at the feelling of his tongue inside her mouth but she liked it.She clunged on of her legs around him and he touched it with his hand.He knew that she likes it so he sliped his tongue deeper and teased hers.Hotaru kissed him back,repaeting what was he doing.She never thought that a kiss can be so...so...pleasurable.They broked the kiss few moments later and stared in eachothers eyes,staying in the same position.

'This is a yes?'

'Yep.'

'My girlfriend...'he said and kissed her again.

Few moments later,Hotaru was sleepping in his bed and he looked at her peacefull face.He passed a ahnd thru his hair not believing that he wasn't sleeping with her,the most ebautifull girl he ever saw.

'I'm becoming to soft...'he said and crushed on the couch,where she prepared his bed.'.but I really like her...'he said closing his eyes.

_Next day..._

Hotaru and Kira were walking hand in hand into the school for the surprise of the others.

'They are finally together?'one said.

'Yes...she finnally accepted him.'a girl said happy.

'That's so cool!'

'We seem to be the subject for today...'Hotaru said seeing the all class watching them.

'Then lets give them what they want.'he said and tooked her chin in his.

'Your nasty...'she said smilling and accepted his kiss for the happynes of the entire class.

**Muahahhahahaa...hm...in the next chapter Sesshoumaru will appear!Hahhaahhaah...What will happened?Try to guess...or say what would you like to happen...Come on...plzzzzzzzzz...I wanna have fun!Kisses!**


	4. Training day

Episode 4 : Training day: Protect the village!The silver-haired demon appearence...

'How's your icecream?'

'Pretty good,thx!'Hotaru smilled to Kira and leaned against him.

'Don't make me look at you!'he smilled.'I'm the one who drives!'

'Really?'she said and kissed his neck.

'Stop it!You're killing me!'

'I know...'

Kira parked in front of Hotaru's flat.He kissed her long and then he had to let her go.

'See you in 2 days!'he said and turn on the engine again when she droped off.

'Take care in your voiage!'she said smilling and waving her hand to him.

'I will!'she heard and saw him leaving.

"_I'm in love!_" she thought and entered into the buiding.She went to her apartment,leaving the schoolbag in a corner.

'I'm so tired!'she yawned and then she saw her wand on the couch.'How could I let her here?'she said and tooked it into her hand.'Oups...I said I will go ahead with the tarining thing...Haruka comes next week and she'll kill me!Hm...I'm pretty tired but I think I can go a little...I'm the senshi of Death,I have to be strong!'she said to herself and runed into her bedroom.

'Lets see...Feudal Era...something sport...but not to old...Hmpf...nothing...I'll just take this white dress...Looks fine to me!'she said and changed her clothes.

'Feudal Era...here I come!'she said smilling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sesshoumaru!'

'Inuyasha!'

The two brothers prepared for a new battle.Inuyasha drew Tenssaiga and Sesshoumaru pulled Toikjin.

'BAKURUYAAAAAAA!'(sorry if I wrote wrong!)

'SOUNGA HUN TOOOOO'

The two attacks hit powerfully one in the other but seemed to be equal.Sesshoumaru runed to Inuyasha and Inuyasha towards him but when they were about to hit eachother a strong violet light appeared on the skye and the 2 fighters stopped in surprise and looked on it.

'AAIIIIIIIIIIIII!'a scream was heard and next they knew Inuyasha was on the ground and on top of him was a girl that seemed to have around Kagome's age.

'Get off me!'Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked at the stupidity of the incident and looked closer to the girl.She was really on top of Inuyasha,touching her head,that seemed to hurt.

'I swear I kill Pluto for this!'she said cranky.

'Din't you heard?' she heard from under her.

Seeing the position she blushed deeply and said shaking her hands.

'Gomen gomen,I am so sorry!'she said and got up from him.

'Who te Hell are you?'Inuyasha asked taking the dust out from his haori.

'I'm Hotaru!'she said smilling and looking at her dress for any damages.

'You are.'he looked closer.'...from the future?'

Hotaru looked surprised.

'How did you...'

'I have a piss on my head from there too...'Inuyasha said putting back at his waist Tenssaiga.

'O..'

Sesshoumaru turned to leave.

'Hei,Sesshoumaru!'

He still walked.

'Nanda?'he asked.

'We were...having a fight!'

'Enough for today...you are boring me...'

'WHAT?'Inuaysha jumped like hell.

'Good bye Inuyasha'

With that,Sesshoumaru dissappeared from the view.

'Who was he?'Hotaru asked.

'My sweet big brother...'Inuyasha answered.'Hei,wanna come with me?'

'You?'she rised an eyebrown.

'To my friends...'

'Hm...I am searching something,sorry...'she said smilling.

'As you wish...take care with the landings...'

'Yeah.'she smilled.

Inuyasha runed away and Hotaru stood there for a second.

'Hm...wich way?'

She tooked the way Sesshoumaru did.She start running cause she wasn't here to admire the view.She runed as fast as she could,wich ment very fast,not a human speed.She saw in front of her Inuyasha's brother,walking with a two-heads dragon,a small girl and small toad.She didn't stopped,just saluted.

'Hello again and bye!'she said and dissappeared.

Sesshoumaru looked at her with surprise cause her speed was like his.But her scent was saying she's human...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Anki!'

'What Jakotsu?'

'Are we still attacking that huge village or not?'

'We are...Have a little patience...'Bankotsu answered annoyed.It was the 5-th time his friend asked that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So beautifull...'Hotaru said looking from a tall hill at the large village that was in front of her.She smilled brightly and decided to visit the ancient village.So,she walked towards it but when she reach it she saw that the villagers were scared by something.

'What's happenning?'she asked one of them.

'You should hide miss,the Schicinitai will be here soon!'he said running with his son and wife.

'Who?'she looked at them confused.

'Run,miss!'another said but she stopped him.

'Who are those Schicinitai?'

'They are killers miss,7 at number.They kill everything and that Bankotsu's weapon has 1000 human lifes and 1000 demon's.'

'Can't you fight them?'

'They are immortals miss,we can for your life miss.'

'No!I'll help you fight them.'

'You can't miss.This is serious.'

'So do I!'she said loudly making half of village stop.'Bring me as many crystal mirrors as you can!Large ones!'she turned to the sun.'Those guys don't know with who they are messing with...'she said smilling.

Sesshoumaru reached the hill were Hotaru was earlier and saw the activity from the village.He was about to leave when something caught his attention.That girl...was there...


	5. Imaginary

**Sorry,this will be very short.I am very tired...from college and I thought to write you something..instead of nothing...I promise the next will be larger!**

**Episode 5: Imaginary**

Then he saw the army of the 7 man coming...those Shichinitai.

'This will be interesting.'he said and stopped for a longer period,action caused by his curiosity.

He saw the girl runing thru all the village,helping those pathetic humans to build something like a mirror chaine,each mirror pointed to the next one.When they finnally finished,she saw those assasins coming,so she walked at the village's entrance to meet them.She stopped at relative short distance of them and they did the same.

'Stupid wench ,you sould of runed when you had time...with your pathetic humans...'one of them with short and brown hair said.

'Look who's talking...a pitifull gay...'she said smirking at them.

Sesshoumaru moved closer.She just called that Jakotsu gay...what did that ment?

'Shut up wench!'

'Enough!'one with long dark-blue haire said and put his very large weapon towards her.'You will die with your comrads...sorry...You are pretty nice...'he said licking his lips.

Hotaru glared him and her wand appeared in her left hand.

'We will see about that...'she said and rised her wand.**'SATURN DEATH POWER!MAKE UP!'**

They all maked a few steps back and Sesshoumaru too at the view of the strong energy that covered her body.They saw her beautifull and attractive transformation and the 8 men looked astonished at her new look.Her miniskirt was so white,like milk,with a dark violet stripe at the edge.Her boots were also white and in her hands rested her fearfull Glaive.On her forehead was a tiara with a black stone on wich was inscriptioned a violet symbol that looked with a h combined with t.

'Nani?What are you?'the blue one asked.

'I am...the unawaken one.I am...the one who brings...**Death and Desolution**...**Messiah of Silence**'

'Nani?Messiah of WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?'Jakotsu jumped annoyed.

She put her Glaive towards them and said harshly:

'Go away or...'

'We wont leave.'

'Banki...'Jakotsu said.

'We wont leave.Die!'he said and attacked.His weapon turned red and she knew that a very strong attack will come.

'This seems the end...'Sesshoumaru said and turned to leave.

Hotaru put the Glaive in front of her,deep in the earth and spred her hands in opossite directions.She closed her eyes and focused. Sesshoumaru felt the strong energy wave and turned to see what it was.He saw her,in a violet energy.Her body gaved so many energy that she hit with it the all mirror,and a shield that covered the entire village was up.

'Clever girl...'he said looking at the interesting event.

Bankotsu saw all but didn't stopped.When he almost hit her shield,she opened her eyes and cried out:

**'SILENCE... WAAALLL!...EVOLUTION!'**

The entire village,among the violet shield,gathered a darker shield,created by strong energy shoks that rejected Bankotsu's attack.Jakotsu attacked too but was also rejected.So,they stopped after a few good hours.

'How much do you think she will hold on?'Jakotsu asked.

'Hm...I don't know...'Bankotsu said and turned to Mukotsu.'We set our camp here.'

_the next day..._

'She's still there!I can't believe it!That bitch!'Jakotsu yelled.

'Naraku...'Bankotsu said and turned to see his boss.

'What is it Bankotsu,can't you deal with a girl?'he asked.

'She's not normal...'

'But you are?'

'Step aside...I will kill her...'he said.

Bankotsu allowed him to pass.Naraku camed close to her and watched her closely.She opened her tired eyes.

'Tired,aren't you?'

'Who are you?'

'I'm Naraku,doll...'

'What do you want?'she asked.

'To kill your shield.'he said and looked down at her entire body.'...and maybe some fun with you...'

She glared him.

'Go away!'

'Sorry but I will not!'he said and stepped a little back.He attackled her with his strongest attack and was killing her shield.From the top of the hill,Sesshoumaru was still watching.He saw Naraku and his eyes turned red,so he runed with his speed to kill him.He drew Toikjin when a huge light hit his eyes and maked him stop.Her cry was all he heard:

'**SATURN CRYSTAL POWER!'**

He opened his eyes and saw her symbol stone shinning madly and realising powerfull energy.Naraku was hit,badly,and the Shichinitai too.So,they all went away.Hotaru stopped her power release a few moments later and she almost couldn't hold on her legs.Her breath was hard.her transformation gone and her usual clothes returned to her.She met Sesshoumaru's gaze and then she lost the contact with this world...

**Sorry again that is so short!Thx!Review please!**


	6. Soul Scar:Mesiah of Silence

**Episode 6: Mesiah of Silence and the first attack:SOUL SCAR**

Hotaru saw only dark around her.And she was alone.She could hear the crowd of people around her,confused of what happend to her but she just couldn't open her eyes.She was exhausted.The shield created by her was just to much even for her.So she just waited,to be collected by someone and taken to somewhere she could rest just a bit.

'What's wrong with her?'

'Is she dead?'one asked.

'I think she is...Too bad...She saved us all.We should burn her,so her spirit be able to rest in peace...'

'Yes.That's what we will do.'

"_No...I'm alive...I'm not dead...Help...Someone...Don't let them burn me...I'm alive...help..._" she thought terrified at the thought to be burn alive.She felt strong arms taking her from the place where she collapsed but then a strong and icy voice came and brought her the peace she needed.

'She's not dead,you pitifull human.'

For a moment was silence but she could feel the fear that tooked control over the villagers and over the one who was holding her bridaly.

'Demon!'a woman cried.

'She's with him.She's his mate!let her down Isuke before he rip you apart of even thinking touching her!'

She was again left on the grass.She opened her eyes a bitt.Some of her energy returned to her.She saw him.Sesshoumaru.The villagers runed away,afraid that he will take revenge of touching his all said mate.He looked down at her still not moving body and knew that she was to exhausted to even care of his presence.Sesshoumaru put Toikjin back at his belt and touched his fluff a second,thinking.Then he tooked her in his arms,bridaly.

'Who are you?'he whispered but her eyes said everything.She wasn't yet able to speak.

She was holding her head by herself,avoiding the contact with his chest as much as she could.She knew that demons like him hated to be even touched by someone else than his mate or not even by that.

'Rest.'was all he said and turned to leave.

She looked at him surprised but to tired to even protest against his arm that pushed her head to his chest in a way that could seem strange.She clunged her hands one by another and let them stay against his armour.She let her head in his chest and then she need to feel safe,so she allowed herself to take him with a hand by the neck.He almost pushed the hand away but knew that it was nothing more than the result of her exausted situation."_How stupid,to risc so much for a bunch of useless humans...she must be in pain also...her muscles were pushed to much over the limit and so her energy..._".He walked slowlly knowing that no demon will dare to approch him.After a few seconds,he looked with curiousity at her sleeping form.She was sleepping like a baby.She was...beautifull.He couldn't denie it as much as he hated humans.But she wasn't a human...how could she be?He never saw a human with that strength to fight Naraku and...win.Not without a shikon.Not even with 10 a human couldn't face Naraku.And she had no shard on her.And that thing...the transformation thing...The way she looked with the Glaive...like an Angel of Death.He let his nose smell her closer and he found her scent wonderfull.Her skin looked so beautifull,and milky...he felt suddenly the urge to touch her bare skin.But he kept it hide that desire."_It will pass..._" he said to himself and continued his way.

Sesshoumaru flew to a room nearby his own andput her slowlly on the bed.her hand was clunged by his neck and he found himself pulled very close by a unconsciouss girl.He studied closer her features for a few seconds.She was indeed...beautifull.He tooked her hand from his neck and left.Hotaru slept all the way to his place and didn't knew what she had awakened inside the most cold demon that ever existed.But that wouldn't care for her...Inside her heart was only one...The one who's name she whispered lately into the night.

'Kira...'

'Jaken,take Rin and stay with her in the North castle.'

'Why all of the sudden?'

'Are you questioning me,Jaken?'

'No,no,forgive me,My Lord!'

'I want to train and Rin will not be safe here.Now go.I had told her allready.'

'Hai...Hai...Master!'

Hotaru opened her eyes slowlly only to find golden one staring into hers.She gasped in surprise and felt her heart racing.

'You scared me!'

'Hmpf...useless humans...they get scared even by they oun shadow...'

Hotaru tried to stand but she couldn't so she just remained on the edge of the bed.She felt cold air hitting her skin and looked down.She was weraing a very thin night-dress,that was well...to opened to the view.She blushed in many shapes of red and tried to cover herself with her hands.

'I want to know who you are.'

She looked at him.

'I'm Hotaru Tomoe.'

'Not only her...'

'Indeed,I know you saw everything.I am also the guardian of a planet that is far away from this one.'

'Planet?'

'There are many of them.I rule the one of Silence.I have the power to Destroy and Rebirth.'

'Destroy?You don't look like one who destroyes...'

She smilled.

'It wasn't my choice but I can destroy this entire planet if I want.'

'And where will you live then?On your planet?'he smirked.

'No.I die.'she simply said and his smirk dissappeared.

'I see...What are you doing here?'

'What is this?Am I at the police or what?'

'I don't care who is that police but you are in my house and in my bed,so answer me.'

She hidded her anger and tried to seem as calm as she could.

'I am from the year 2005,the future.'

'2005?'he rised an eyebrown.

'Time is countered in years.This is the year of 1500 more or less.To 2005 are like 500 years.'

He turned his face to the opened window.

'Interesting...'

'Enough questioning?'

'No.I would like to fight you.'

'i'm sorry but I'm not here to have fun.I have a mission.'

'What mission?'

'What do you care?'

'Maybe I can help you...'

'help?You even know the meaning of that word?'

Silence.

'I am here to discover my attacks that I was controlling in my past life.'

'You don't have any attack?'he almost laughed.

She rised an eyebrown.

'I don't think that destroying a planet will be a perfect attack,don't you think?'

Again his smile dissappeared.

'You have wright.That's why you'll stay here.'

'WHAT?'

'You'll train with me.'

'And what do you win with that?'

'I'll find out more of you.You are my new curiousity.'

She was really pised of now.She glared him and tried again to stand.This time,for his surprise,she did it.She was standing.

'Fine.Lets start wright now.'she said.

'You'll die before you could reach the train field...'

'Wanna bet?'she said and opened the door.'I'm not called the Mesiah of Silence for nothing.'was what she said while she left the room leaving Sesshoumaru confused.

'Mesiah of Silence?'he repeated.

He walked after her and stopped outside,when she stopped.She was breathing with difficulty but was very sttuborn.

'Are you ready?'he asked.

She turned and in the moment she turned her senshi suit appeared and her Glaive also appeared in her hands."_This wasn't so hard before..._  
"she thought.Sesshoumaru almost smirked.Then he drew Toikjin.

'I'm waiting...'she teased.

He attacked.Very fast.She avoided.Hardly.Now she was jumping backwards and he was hitting everything towards her,only few inches separating him by her.

'This can be entertaining...'she said and smilled.

He was asking why does she smille.Then he saw her jumping into the air,up and appearing in his back.As he turned he attacked with a wave of energy from Toikjin and Hotaru had to spoon her Glaive and clunch it into the earth.She hold it with her both hands(similar to the episode..172...i think...the one with Nehelenia...).

'You can't hide behind your shield.Attack.'

'I don't remember!'

'Then what kind of soldier are you?Pitifull human...good for nothing...no power...no strength...'he said smirking.

That...was...enough...She couldn't attack yet but she could try to show her power without accomplish the forbidden attack.

**'SILENCE...'**she whispered.

'What are you doing?'he asked not understanding what is she doing.

**'GLAIVE...'**she continued.

Sesshoumaru redrew Toikjin and waited to see what was she doing.

**'SURPRISE!'**she cried loudly and a wave of violet energy came around the Glaive's blade,destroying the plants and the earth around her.

Sesshoumaru looked calmly at this but he was not calm.She was dangerous...even for him.And he felt...for a second...fear.She rised her Glaive and said :

'If I let it down now...you'll die...and I will too...but you'll die first...'she stopped then her attack and her Glaive dissappeared.She smirked.'But..what am I after all?Just a pitifull human,ne?'

Then,suddenlly,she turned and Sesshoumaru moved to.They both sensed something.So,they ended one covering the others back.

'Demons...over 200...'she said searching with her eyes any sign of enemy.

Sesshoumaru nodded and drew again Toikjin.Hotaru balanced a few times.

'You are to weak to fight.Go.I will finish them.'

Hotaru looked at him surprised and almost blushed a little,at the thought that he is concerned for her.But that was for sure only in her mind.

'No.'

'I said go.'

'No.'she said and walked a few steps towards the place she felt the jaki coming.'I can feel those demons energy.And something tells me to wait...'

He didn't answered.Just looked at her waiting for her to continue but soon he felt and then saw an entire army of demons coming towards them,in full speed.

'Stay back.'she said coldly when he prepared to attack.

She closed her eyes and waited...Then she focused...The demons were coming and Sesshoumaru waited too.Suddenly,Hotaru felt her arms moving all by themselvs almost.She drew with them a circle in front of her,moving her hands in oposite directions.Soon,the invisible circle became a energy one.her energy.And then he saw.With more the distance between her and the demons was becoming shorter,with that her energy circle was increasing his power.She was practically taking energy from those demons.She moved her hands above her head and the circle grew larger and larger untill she let her hands fall and her body remained inside the energy circle.Then with a hand she hit the circle and he transformed into a tornado,ready to suck anything inside her.She was still inside her.Then she rised her hands above her head and a Glaive with two heads appeared.With tornado and all she rushed to attack the demons and all what Sesshoumaru saw was a big explosion,followed by a big pale of winds that almost maked him fall.When he looked again he saw Hotaru,in the middle of the field,covered with blood and pieces of demon,breathing very very hard,looking exausted and...dead.But she was standing.She had to stay on her feet.

'I...remember now...'she whispered.

Sesshoumaru approached calmly and looked at her now dirty appearence.

'Nani?'

'My first attack...(she smilles)...**SOUL SCAR**...the two dangerous S...'

'Your first?'

'Yes.Soon I'll remember the next one...but now...I have to rest...'

'And clean yourself.You look miserable.'

She laughes a little and he looks at her with a questionable look.

'I didn't knew it matters ...'she continues.

"_That was weird...like it wasn't me,when I destroyed all those demons...so strange...Tomorrow when i leave I shall speak to Haruka about this... .Talking about weird stuff... .Sesshoumaru is so creepy... He is handsome like an angel but he has the soul of the devil...Hm...I miss Kira...I want to be hold...He maked me like this...Unable to stay alone anymore...I think... Perfect, now I laugh all by miself...The creepy guy will say that I'm crazy too...Yes...I think...I think I will go and tease him a little...He is so cold that I think he sleeps in the kitchen...Oups...do they have something like this?Anyway...the water is so good...I could stay here a life time...Of...Kira..._" she closed her eyes and touched her neck thinking at what Kira will say about all this.Beside the fact he will play the jealous guy...

'Hahahaha...'she laughed again.

"_I wonder..."_she touches her lips._"How does Sesshoumaru kiss?_".She looks at her reflection from the water and she saw her cheeks red.

'I'm blushing?Thinking on who?Kira or Sesshou?'

She hits the water,disturbing her.

'This gives me head pains...'

With that she leaves the water and takes one towel and with it she covers her entire body.She leaves the bathroom wearing only the towel and sats on her bed.

'Sesshoumaru...what a strange name...'

_Few seconds later..._

'Wait!Why do I think on him?I love Kira,don't I?'.She leaves the bed and stopps in front of a huge mirror.Her hair is brushed on one shouldeur,l eaving the other one totally free.Big violet eyes are staring at the mirror,not recognizing the girl from her.She finds herself turning and steping to the wall that was separating her room by his.Shen lets her head leaning against him.

'Why do I think of you?Why my body is aching to feel your touch and to be kissed at least once by you...why am I aching after the passion that you hide inside you?I know I love Kira but...God,I hate you!I hate you because you are disturbing my mind and my feellings...'

_Another few seconds later..._

'That's it!I'm going to go and see how far I can go,to see how much I like him!'she decides.

She looks around after her clothes only to find them dirty and not good to wear.

'Should I go like this?'she looks at her.'No...'comes the answer.

Then she looks around and her eyes are stopping at her bed.A smirk comes soon after.So she takes one of the sheets on her,covering her all body,leaving free to view only her shouldeurs and the nice view of the shapes of her body.Wearing this she leaves her room and stopps in front of his."_Come on Hotaru..."_.

'Come in.'she hears and her heart skips a beat.

And she goes in.Sesshoumaru was at his desk,reviewing(WHAT YOU GUYS SHOULD DO!) some important papers(LIKE MY STORIES, NE?jUST KIDDING).His eyes met hers for a second but soon his gaze is attracted by her 'clothes'.

'What do you want?'

'I just came to tell you that tomorrow I leave.'

His calm soon dissappears.he stands up and comes closer to her.

'You just came.'

'I have to...go...I will return...someday...'

'No.'he sais and turnes to leave.

'Its not like I'm asking your permission.I'm just telling you!'

'We shall discuss tomorrow ,not now.You are not in the proper way clothed.'

'Proper...way!'she looks at him like she was watching a UFO.

'Good night.'

'NO!I'm not leaving un...'she was saying when she found herself wrapped in his arms and pushed on the desk.

'You will listen to me if you don't want to be harmed.'

'You...harming me...don't make me laugh..'she sais and tries to remove his arms from her.

But he didn't let her go so soon.And she knew now that he is serious.

'You're not talking about fighting,don't you?'

His amber eyes looked at her and she saw the flame and the hided passion.He wasn't maybe feelling something for her,for Hotaru,but he was definetly aching from a woman's touch.And that's why she decided to stop playing.She wasn't going to play with her feellings.

'Ok,we talk tomorrow.Now let me go,would you?'she said and pushed hima way but with no luck.

'You came here...and now you're runing.Why?'

'I...'

'You what?'

'You know something?If you want to have fun,why don't you just go and find another one ?'

'Tell me why you came and I'll let you go.'

I came...'she turned red when she realised that his hands were keepping her on the desk,by the waist and his mouth was very close of her own,sending weird feellings to her body.Soon,she will lose her own control and just kiss him.

'I came because I wanted to tease you!'she said in a fire.

He smirked instead of growling.

'Nani?'she asked fearfully.

'Then I shall grant your wish.'

'Na...'she opened her mouth to protest but was covered by his lips.He kissed her deeply ,making her escape a small moan at the not expected incident.Then he pushed her on her back,and he came on top of her,kissing her like she was going to dissappear soon.His hands explored her beautifull body,still covered.Her arms tooked him by his neck and kissed him back but as soon as they were about to move further,she stoped and pushed him away.

'I can't do this...I'm sorry...'she said trembling and left in a hurry his room.

He heard her door room open and then closing.After a few seconds,a huge wave on energy he felt and rushed to her room.He opened the door and saw her in front of a huge white ball,soemthing like a gate.

'I have to go.This is not my place...'she turned her head to him.'Sayonara.'

And she passed thru the white door.Sesshoumaru rushed after her but the door closed before him.

'Hotaru...'he whispered.

She opened her eyes and saw the window.Flats.Lights.She was back home,on her bed.Her hands were resting on her head.Tears invaded her eyes.

'What's happenning?'

"_Hy!This is Hotaru's place.yes...Fireflyes place...I'm not home in this moment but if you would just leave me a message after the beep thing I will call you back.Sorry,kisses!_

_Hotaru..._"

She looked in a second at the answer machine.It was Kira.She went to it and answered.

'Kira...'

_'You're home?"_

'Hai...'

_"I just left from your door...You had missed few days,were did you go?"_

'I...had some problems...You...have you solved your problem?"

_"Yeah...Are you Ok?Your voice is strange..."_

'No,Kira...I'm not Ok...'she starts crying.

_"Hotaru,what happend?"_he gets concerned.

She needed him.Now.

'Can you...come?Please...I don't want to be alone...'

_"Is it Ok?"_

'Please,hurry...I need...you...'her voice went off as she said this.

_"Give me 10 minutes.Leave the door open,Ok?"_

'Ok.'she said and turned off the phone.

She went to the door and opened it.After that,she returned to her bed and crushed on it.What was happenning to her?She was in love with Kira,that was sure.But...what was with Sesshoumaru?She liked him...a lot...If she wouldn't run earlier...she would of slept with him...She desired that...but in the same time she dreamed at Kira...She thought at this minut after minut untill she heard the door and someone coming towards her room,in a hurry.She rised on her back legs(she-s staying on her knees-in her bottom).Kira appears with a very concerned face.And he is all wet.She looks outside a moment.It was raining.

'Hotaru...'he sais seeing her tears and falls in his knees next to her bed.He take her face in his hands.'What happened to you?'

Her eyes say everything.Silence.Then she takes him all of the sudden by his shirt and pulls him to her..into a deep kiss.Her hands are wrapped around his neck and she kisses him with no stop.He kisses her back,feelling that she will not take a NO as an answer.And why would he refuse her?He wanted her since the moment he first saw her...But he couldn't.She was scared of something and this wasn't what she really wanted.So he broked the kiss and walked away,to the window,leaving a confused Hotaru on the bed.

'You don't like me anymore?'she asked broking the silence.

He turned and looked in shock at her.

'No Taru...I love you and I wish to be with you...'

'Then?Do I have to do anything?'she said starting to remove her towel and crying.He came in a rush and put his hands over hers,stopping her.She looked at him,in his eyes with a question.His eyes turned soft and that gave her confidence.

He kissed her hands and then hugged her.She let her head on his chest,accepting his affection and smelling his wonderful scent.

'Is not that I don't find you attractive...your're perfect...But now you are scared of something and I want to know what's with you...'he said hugging her tier.

'I...can't tell you...now...'she said in a whisper.

'I will wait.'

'Arigatou...Kira...'

'Hai?'

'Can you stay with me for the rest of the night?'

'I will my little flower...'he said smilling.

'Kira...'

'Yes?'

'Don't let me go...keep me here,forever...'

'You can be sure of that.'he said and kissed her gently."_My senshi of Death..._" he thought.


	7. Kira's protection

**Episode 7:Kira's protection**

**She knew she has to open her eyes.She couldn't fake sleepping to much...But it felt so good...It was worm...Why was so worm now?So,she opened her eyes and saw...A black silky shirt,and a wonderful parfume coming from it.Her hands were clunged to it.She looked up and saw Kira's sleepping face.God,he was so beautifull,even in sleep.She brushed some locks from his face,behind his ear.His arms were still wraped around her waist,keeping her close to him.He did exactly as he did.He stayed with her...And now she felt again guilty...guilty for what she felt for the other...different from what she felt for Kira...She leaned her head against his chest.What she just noticed was that she was ...well...kinda...naked.Just a towel was covering her lower side.That maked her blush till her ear and remembered what she did last night.But also remembered Kira's reaction.That maked her smile.He really cared about her..**

**'Good morning to you too...'she heard and saw his gorgeus eyes opening to her.**

**She giggled feeling his hands brushing her bare skin of her back with his fingers.**

**'Feeling better?'he asked again,pulling her even closer to him,pressing her bare chest more against his.**

**She nodded.**

**'Arigato,Kira-kun...'she said,tears forming into her eyes.**

**'For?'he looked surprised.**

**'Staying with me.'**

**'Hehe,it was a pleasure,anytime!'**

**She smiled and then covered herself more with the towel and stepped off the bed.**

**'Leaving so soon?'he complained streching himself.**

**'I wanna take a shower.5 minuts and its yours!'she said and runed into the bathroom.**

**Kira looked into the closest wall and thought about last night.What was with her?But besides this...he knew now who she was...One of those sailor senshi...the most dangerous and most impredictible one...Saturn...How did he knew?He was out for a time...to research...He talked to Alexiel and the others and there he found something...but he was sure when he saw a newspaper that showed similar incidents happened in another town.So,he went there to find more.And he did found.The sailor senshi.It seemed that all the people of the town knew them and liked those girls.Those girls were protecting them from evil.He went to a coffe shop were those girls usually met and he found a couple of them.**

**Flashback..**

_**'Hy!'he said and waved a hand to them.**_

_**The 4 girls start to blush and look at him with shy eyes.**_

_**'Hy..'a blond one said.**_

_**'Ge...he looks just my old sempai!'a taller and brown haired with green eyes said keeping her blush.**_

_**Kira smilled charmely.The girls were watching him closely.He was wearing his usual outfit,black clothes and a black cool jacket over him.His hair was free and his eyes were watching intensely the girls.**_

_**'Do we...know you?'a blue short-haired girl asked leaving her book down.**_

_**'No...but I think I know one of you'**_

_**'One of...us?'a long black-haired girl dressed in red asked,puting down her coup of coffe.**_

_**'Hai.'**_

_**'Wich one?**_

_**'Hotaru Tomoe'**_

_**The 4 girls looked one at eachother and finally.the red clothed one said seriously.**_

_**'Sit'**_

_**Kira tooked a sit next to the green eyed girl.**_

_**'How do you know her?'**_

_**'She just moved near me.I know that she's Saturn.I saw...her...in a way...'**_

_**'I see...What kind of relation you have with Taru?'**_

_**'We're together'**_

_**The blond one almost choked with her food.**_

_**'You're...WHAT?'**_

_**'Dating.Why?'he looked surprised by her reaction.**_

_**'Minako,calm down!'**_

_**Minako tooked her sit back.**_

_**'Uf,Taru is having more luck than us...'**_

_**'Why you came here if you know her?'**_

_**Kira turned to the red dressed girl.**_

_**'I want to know ...'**_

**End of flashback..**

**The shower suddenly stopped and the door got opened.A wet Hotaru appeared,wearing a black short dress with white belt.She was brushing her hair,while she walked towards him.Kira looked at her smilling face and remembered what the girls said him about her.So,he stood immediatly,and grabbed her all of the sudden by her waist,pulling her into a deep and passionate kiss.Taru shivered by surprise but she let the brush fall and wrapped her arms around his neck,kissing him back.**

**'What was that for?'she asked later,all red,making the ebd.**

**Kira was on the balcony,smoking his cigar.**

**'Can't I kiss my little vixen?'**

**Hotaru looked at him and gaved him a wink.The wind start to blow furiously and her short dress got a little,up,showing her tempting hips.She tried to stop the proces but it was usuless.She turned all red when she saw Kira's eyes looking straight at her.**

**'Don't be perv,Kira-kun!'**

**He let the ciggar fall over the balcony and walked towards her with his hands in the jeans pockets.**

**'What?'she asked turning her voice tone.**

**He pinned her to the wall,and slowlly kissed ehr colarbone.**

**'Whould you be very angry if I turn a little...perv?'**

**She slaped him over his hands wich were trying to untie her dress.**

**'Keep your hands at home,mister!'she said but then she busted into a sweet laugh.**

**'Answer me,my little vixen...'**

**'Ok.I'll be verrrrry angry!'**

**'Good...I like when you're angry...'he smirked.**

**She turned serious.**

**'Oups!'she said before she was pushed on the bed.**

**But before he could steal a kiss from ehr the doorbell ranged.**

**'Fuck!'he cursed.**

**'Hei,watch your language!'she kick him off her.**

**She left the bed and runed to the door.She opened it fast.**

**'Hy...Do I know you?'Hotaru looked long at the beautifull girl.**

**'I'm looking for Kira,is he here?'she said smilling.**

**Taru's smile went away and a very,very angry face replaced it.She turned and let the girl pass.**

**'In the bedroom'she said.**

**The girl maked her eyes bigger at the news.She walked into the room and noticed Kira on the bed,giving her a wink.**

**'Stop that!'Hotaru kicked him with a pillow,very angry.**

**'Taru,there is no point in beeing angry or jealous!'he said smirking.**

**Hotaru went red,but not for shame,for anger instead.How dared him?Seeing her anger he rised in his knees and pulled her to him,hugging her by wrapping his arms around her waist.**

**'You're my only woman.Don't be afraid..'he whispered into her ear,gentle.'She's Sarah,my best friend's girlfriend'**

**'O...'Hotaru gasped,her redness turning in a embarassing one.'Sorry...'**

**'No problem!Nice to meet you...'**

**'Hotaru...'she smilled and reached a hand to her.She looked down at Kira.He was still hugging her tier.'Would you mind?'she said and he removed his hands off her.Hotaru walked to Sarah and shaked a hand with her.'I hope will be good friends..'Hotaru said.**

**'Me too'Sarah smilled.She reached to her closest pocket and tooked off a piece of paper.She gaved the paper to Kira.**

**'Thanks Sarah...Say hello to Setsuna!'**

**With that,the girls said bye and Sarah left the apartment.Hotaru returned and stoped in the doorway.She saw Kira's concerned face.**

**'What is it?'she asked with concern now too.**

**Kira looked at her and make the paper pieces.**

**'Nothing important'**

**'Kira!'she said annoyed.Then,she came to bed,next to him.'What is it?'she asked with a more sweet voice.**

**'I can't tell you yet,firefly...'**

**'Then...'she said and laid down on her back.'Come...'she said smilling and oferring him her arms.He went down to her and placed his head on her chest.She embraced him with her arms and brushed softly his hair with her fingers.'I will wait Kira...just like you said you'll wait for me...I'll wait...'**

**'Hotaru...'**

**'Hai?'she asked feeling her body in fire,when he touched her right hip.**

**'I'm beeing a perv in this moment,aren't I?'**

**'Yes,you are'**

**He moved to take his hand off her when she stoped him,putting back his hand on her hip.He looked back at her.**

**'But its Ok...to be just a little perv...'she said smilling.**


	8. HIMPART A

SORRY!THIS WAS THE CAHPTER FROM HERE BUT I WAS SO MEXT UP WITH THE EXAMS THAT I PLACED IT IN "A FORGOTTEN PLACE".SORRY!I HAVE A TEST IN ABOUT 8 MINUTS NOW.BYEEEEEE

Chapter8 : **HIM-part A**

Hotaru walked to the highschool taking small steps.She wasn't there...her thought were deeply thinking on a certain youkai left in the past.Why was he so cruel with her and why was she thinking of him after what he had just said?And that wasn't all...she had to clear her thoughts before she..

'Hello...my kitten...'she ehard in her ear and fastly she woked up kissed by a guy who was no other than Kira.

before she date Kira again,that was what she was thinking but it seemed that life is just not faire.

'What's wrong?'he asked seeing her so distant.

'Nothing...just a little bitt tired,that's all...'

'Hm...You are pale,that's for sure...'

Yes she was but not because she was feelling ill.She was pale because she was thinking at Sesshoumaru while he was kissing her!

'Kira-kun...we should walk to school...it's late...'she said and turned to continue her road when he caught her left hand and tooked it in his.

Kira start walking by her side and she could sense his concern about her.And that maked her feelling guilty,even worse.She really loved him but...there was allways a but...

'Hotaru...'

'Yes?'she looked at him with a kind look.

His face concerned her this time.He was really...serious...

'My dad is...moving up to Kyoto next weeck,and as you know we were sharing the apartment when he wasn't at work...'

'That's...sad...I',m...sorry...'

'No,it is not that...'he said and stoped.He tooked off his other hand from his pants pocket and tooked her by the waist pulling her to him.

'Kira...what is it?NO!'she siad suddenly.'Don't tell me you have to go too!'

'No...'he said and kissedher again gently.

'Then?'

'I want you to move with me.'

"**_NANI?"_**she thought.

'Nani,Kira-kun!'she said and removed his hands off her.'That's insane!'

'Is it?'he said and looked deeply in her eyes.

**Ok,a small chapter wrote in a short break at my college...sorry!Write more next time after my exams I think!**


	9. HIM PART B

**Part 2: HIM**

**'Ohayo,Nina-chan!'**

**'Ohayo gozaimasu Hotaru-chan!'Nina saluted.**

**Hotaru sat in her desk and looked at her friends.Nina camed to her and gaved her a small pinch on the cheek.**

**'Nani,Nina?'Taru asked looking surprised at her.**

**'What's with you and Kira?'**

**'Me and Kira?'she answered blushing.**

**'Hai,hai!'**

**'Nothin...why?'**

**'I heard that yesterday you two spend the entire day together in your apartment...'she said smilling .**

**'True...demo...IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"**

**'Hai,hai...'**

**'Really!'**

**'Hai,hai...'Nina said and sat in her desk to as the teacher came in.**

**Hotaru looked over the window and brushed a few locks of her hair under the ear**._"I can't be with him completly...not untill I...don't forget the other one...Sesshoumaru..."_

**'What's wrong?'Nina whispered to her.**

**'Nothing...my head...hurts a little...'Hotaru excused herself.**

_**Break time...**_

**'How much did you taked Taru?Nina camed in a hurry.**

**Hotaru was looking over the window,not paying attention to her friend.Nina looked on the desk and saw a big +A.And _perfect_ in parentheticals.**

**'Problems allready,huh?'she said and sat next to her friend.**

**'Nani?'Hotaru turned to her.**

**'Problems with your boyfriend?'**

**'Not exactly...'**

**'C'mon Hotaru...have a little faith in me...'**

**'Gomen Nina-chan demo...I have to go...'she said and grabbed her bag from the desk.**

**'Don't leave me like this!'Nina yelled after her but it was to late allready.Hotaru was running to the closest kiosk.She stopped in front of it and grabbed the phone.She introduced the number and waited.**

_**"Yes,this is Usaghi!"**_

**'Usaghi!'**

_**"Hotaru-chan?"**_

**'Hai...'**

_**"What's wrong Hotaru?Your voice is...sad...Something wrong?"**_

**'Usaghi...how did you knew it was Mamoru...and not...Seiya-kun?'**

_**"NANI?"**_

**'Please...tell me...how?'**

_**"Hotaru...I just...looked into my heart...Seiya was very important for me to,I really loved him but...not as much as Mamoru...Maybe if we didn't had all those things that maked us love eachother maybe then I would of picked Seiya...Hotaru...you must be faithfull to the one you love,but you must also be faithfull to your heart."**_

**The the power went off**."_Nani!The power…went off….."._

'**Bad luck I guess…..'she said quitly to herself.**

'**What's with you looking scared like a kitty?'she heard behind her.That voice was Kira's.Hotaru turned only to hit nose in nose with him.**

'**What reflexes we have…'he said and pushed her with his body ina service room.**

'**What….are you doing?'she asked smilling nervously.**

'**Taking advantage a little of my gorgeus girlfriend….'**

'**Kira!You should be in….class….'she finished even more nervouse when he kissed her neck long and gentle.**

'**Where did you said I should be?'he said and maked her sat on a old couch with many cuts.**

'**In….'she started but was silenced by him.He came over her and kissed her deep.She tooked him by his neck and kissed him back,getting more nervouse when he start touching her thight with his left hand.He left her mouth to trail many small kisses on her neck and on her chest.**

'**Did you thought about it?'he asked.**

"_I did but……..I can't say yes if I still think at Sesshoumaru…..It won't be…..faire"_

'**Leave me more time……'**

'**Ok…'he said and returned to her mouth.Her hands moved to his shirt neck and pulled him closer.**

"_I really do love you Kira……but this thing with Sesshoumaru is becoming an obsession……maybe I should go back?To see if….no!Bad Hotaru!"_

**They changed places and Hotaru was now sitting in Kira's arms with her head rested on his chest.His heart was so nice to be heard…**

'**Kira-kun…'**

'**Nani?'**

'**How did you know that you love me?'**

'**What?'he looked surprised at her.**

'**How?'**

'**I just…..felt the need to see you at any time….no matter how mad or sad I was….'**

'**Oh……'**

'**Why?'**

'**Nothing…'**

'**Hotaru…….what's wrong?'**

'**Really….its nothing…..'**

**Hotaru throwed away her school bag and crushed on the couch.Everything was so…..hard to live actually…..Suddenly she felt a cold pale of wind.**

'**Did I let the balcony opeed?'she asked herself and walked towards the balcony.It was open.**

**The problem was that she didn't even got the light open so it was dark like hell.Only the moon was illuminating the room.She heard a sound behind her and turned fast.**

'**Who is it?'she asked seeing a tall shape close to her.**

**The shape got closer and came into the moonlight.**

**Hotaru's face expressed her shock.**

'**Se….Sesshoumaru!'**

Ok,since I wont update sooner I gave you a preview:

'**Sesshoumaru!I….'she tried to stopp him but couldn't.He was above her any power of denying.**

'**You didn't returned.Why?'he asked and hold her thigher in his embrace.**

'**I…..couldn't!I have a life here!'**

'**Who is he?'he asked and got closer of her,pushing her more into the wall.**

'**Nani?'**

'**Who is he I asked!Who is the man….you love more than me?'**

'**I don't love you at all!'she screamed and pushed him away with success.**

'**You do.I felt it.You love this Sesshoumaru….How could you not?'he said with pride.**

'**Stopp thinking at yourself as if you were a god or something!'**

**She saw him coming closer so she walked more on the balcony side.She stopped in the banister.**

'**Admit it.'he asked.**

'**It's a lie….'she said and looked at him with fear.**

'**You have no where else to run…..admit it or I'll make you!'he threatened.**

'**Never.'she said and jumped on her back of the banister,falling in nothing.**

**Sesshoumaru came in a flash and jump after her.**

'**Stubborn….'he muttered amd he caught her in his arms.Before they transformed in pure white energy he hold her neck with a hand and forced her to kiss him…**


	10. The other HIM

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: The other HIM****

* * *

**

Hotaru looked at Sesshoumaru…How he came closer and closer….She almost forgot breathing but the cold wind of the night remind her that…And then he came in front of her…Tried to kiss her but she couldn't let him doing it…So…she runed on the balcony…trying to escape…somehow…

'You should not run from me…..little vixen..'

'Go away!'

Then he closed the distance between them in a flash.

Sesshoumaru!I….'she tried to stopp him but couldn't.He was above her any power of denying.

'You didn't returned.Why?'he asked and hold her thigher in his embrace.

'I…..couldn't!I have a life here!'

'Who is he?'he asked and got closer of her,pushing her more into the wall.

'Nani?'

'Who is he I asked!Who is the man….you love more than me?'

'I don't love you at all!'she screamed and pushed him away with success.

'You do.I felt it.You love this Sesshoumaru….How could you not?'he said with pride.

'Stop thinking at yourself as if you were a god or something!'

She saw him coming closer so she walked more on the balcony side.She stopped in the banister.

'Admit it.'he asked.

'It's a lie….'she said and looked at him with fear.

'You have no where else to run…..admit it or I'll make you!'he threatened.

'Never.'she said and jumped on her back of the banister,falling in nothing.

Sesshoumaru came in a flash and jump after her.

'Stubborn….'he muttered amd he caught her in his arms.Before they transformed in pure white energy he hold her neck with a hand and forced her to kiss him…

She felt him kissing her and felt like almost melting in his arms…He was so confortable and so..attractive….Making her almost losing her minds and let him make what ever he wanted from her….She was wondering if he kisses so well…what else he can do so well?

Sesshoumaru smirked as she allowed him to kiss her deeper ,his tongue capturing hers in a passionate kiss.Why was she so attracted by him?Because he obviously was the forbidden one?maybe that…the fact that a relationship with him would be impossible…She broked the kiss and pushed him away…She noticed that they were flrying and when she pushed him away she start falling back to the ground.She took out her wand and called her planet power to help her land safe.

'I must…..clear things out……maybe talk to someone…..but who?'she asked herself and runed down the street,without target,just running away of him,of her fears….of her desires and wishes…

'Did she said yes or no?'Setsuna asked Kira while he took a coup of coffe.

Kira was sitting on his couch,thinking.

'She said she needed time…to think about it…'

'Time?For what?Does she love you or not?'

'Well….I feel that she does….but sometimes she acts so strange..'

'Maybe because she's a…senshi?'

'No….I mean she hides it….but I don't think is that….something more…something that torments her..'

'Maybe a man?'Setsuna joked.

Kira glared him.

'Whaaat?It was a joke!'

'A man…'Kira muttered as he stood and walked to the window.'It can be…she's very attractive….I don't think I am the only one who noticed her…'

Setsuna looked at his coup of coffe and remained silent.


	11. Breaking

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11: Breaking

* * *

Hotaru was alone again...But this time really alone...She felt empty...The night was so cold...She loved 2 man's and they loved her too ...but why was this feelling of emptyness?Because she had to choose?Choose...Kira was perfect in every way..His body,his way to treat her,his words,even his sleep was perfect...Sesshoumaru...was like a God...a little to proud...but he had reason why to be so proud...So,what should she choose?Stay alone?Maybe it would be the best thing she could do..

-Hotaru?

She looked back.It was...Kira.

-Kira-kun..she whispered,tears invaded her face.She runed to him and hugged him as much as she could.

-What happend to you?I was with Setsuna and I felt this thing...weird...I had to come to see what's with u...What are u doing her all alone?It's 12 !

-I...I...oh,Kira-kun...I wish just to dissappear...

Kira's eyes widdened.

-No!If u would do that I would die...

-Kira...she gasped and looked into his beautifull eyes.

-I love you Hotaru...and I'll do anything for you...you know that.Even...let you leave.

Her eyes showed her shock.

-What do you mean?

-Let you leave...to be happy...with him.

-Him!'Oh my God does he know?'

-I think there's another...and you're troubled by telling me this...It's ok...Actually NO!it's not!he said clunging his fists.But if you're to be happy...then I'll go..

-But...Kira...I love you...

He turned to her with hope..and also fear...Fear that she's saying that only to not make him hurt.

-It's not like that Taru...You're free..of me...We're no longer...together...it's the best for you...

-But...but...NO!...I don't want too,I love you Kira!she yeleld and kissed him,clunging her small hands by his neck.He deepened the kiss only to broke it a moment later.

-NO!This is not...what u really feel...You...love him more...

-HIM?

-Admit it!

Her eyes looked away.

-It is a him...but I...don't love him like I love you!

He took her into his arms,almost crushing her bones.

-It's so hard to let you go...this pain that I feel...

-Then don't let me go!she cried out,crying madly,sobbing.He took her small face into his hands and kissed her again.

-This is...goodbye...

-No...please...

He walked away and then stopped.

-Follow me.I'll take you home.

-To you?

-No...not anymore...I have...no home anymore...he said sad and walked away.

The rain start to fall and washed her tears away.Why...she loved him...she knew that...she loved him a lot...


	12. How?

* * *

**Chapter 12 :How?

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru stood on the highest building he could found.Why did he came here after all?How could he aloud himself to come here...attracted by such a small thing..No...Not small...Hotaru deserve all this...His journey...thru Hell and Heaven...He used Tenseiga again to pass thru those gates...and he put everything in game so he could come here and see her...Finding her wasn't a problem...Her scent was uniq...In a big city like Tokyo ...how they called this thing,he found her...it was a little hard because of the dust and all those smells but her scent was so deep inside his beeing so he just followed it...And lead him to her place...Now he just lost her again...he will find her again...And he will not lose to some human...She'll choose him...He was decided.

**

* * *

**

The rain gotten ever worse.Hotaru shut the door of her apartment and looked at Kira.He tried to pass her and open the door but she shut it back. 

-We have to talk.she said.

-I said all I had..

He pulled the door but she forced herself onto the door to keep him there.He looked at her but couldn't say if she had tears in her eyes or was just the rain.

-Let me pass.

-Ie.

-Hotaru.

-IE!

She hugged him like she was about to die or something.He stood without saying anything...just stood there...How he wished to take her,embrase her,touch her,love her...But her hearts wasn't his...She was in love with another man...

-Kira...His name is Sesshoumaru.I don't know if I love him or not...but I am attracted to him...I won't denie it...It's not me to lie...But of one thing I am sure...she said and looked up into his eyes.

-Nani?he asked and his voice was...so sad...that maked her suffer...She maked him suffer.

-I love you Kira.I'm sure of it.

His eyes returned to the soft sight her always had when he looked at her.

-Hotaru...his voice got cut off by his swallowed tears.

-Kira...don't...she whispered and hugged him as much as she could..he was much taller than her.

He kissed her short and left the apartment ,taking her by surprise.She crushed in her knees and start crying.

-Kira...kira...ie...

He walked outside the building,and looked up into the rain.His forever deep eyes searched the skye and then walked slowly away,trying to ignore what maked him want to go back,but what he heard next maked him stopp a moment.

-KIRAAAAA!IE!

He looked up a moment at her window._"She'll be fine...better without me...I am...a nuisance now...I'll just amke sure he'll make her happy..."_


	13. Not in LOVE

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 13: Not in LOVE**

**

* * *

**Her life got twisted so soon...She was alone so long...and now she loved two...She knew that she loves Kira...and that she loved Sesshoumaru also..but to choose...Kira seemed to choose in her place but... Her heart wasn't ready to give up to any of them...She looked over a picture she took with Kira,after school,few days ago...His smile...Why didn't she noticed how wonderful he smiled until now hen he left her...Cause he did left her...Kira was perfect for her.He was part of the presence like her...But Seshsoumaru was holding a good place in her heart too...His golden eyes seeing thru her small frame...How she shivered when he looked at her..and touched her...She layed on her back,on the bed.Why isn't romance easier?Wasn't enough that she was fighting all kind of monsters all day long now she was in a mess with her romance side too.The Senshi of Ruin in love...that was so weird.She could have them both but...NO!she screamed into her mind.She stood and decided.Love wasn't for her...So to HELL with it!But the thing that Kira left her like that...Oh no...She smiled evil and went to the closet.Opened it.Took a black night dress from silk.Her violet eyes sparkled thru the night. 

-Lets see how much u can hold ...

Why to suffer?She could have her fun too...

Kira sat on the cold floor of his apartment,holding a glass with wisky and a cigar in his other hand.He was feelling really devastated.His eyes...almost crying looked up at the foto from his night desk.Her simple look...How he missed her...allready.

-Ding-Dong!

His door.Who could be?It was later than 2 in the morning.He stood and walked towards the door,his shirt almost falling from him.His black locks of her where hanging on his face trying to hide the pain he was passing.He opened the door and saw...Hotaru.She smiled to him.

-Hello...she said and pushed the door to come inside.

She was wearing only a black grown on her.Her hair was wet,hanging on her face as she turned to face the man who was standing against the door.

-U ...

-I.

She smiled.To hide her pain.To hide her heart.Then she approached him.

-I came to you...tonight Kira.

-I said what I had to say...Please...go.

Her violet orbs kept her tears not to fall.

-I know what u said...But I still want you Kira...I need you...she said and took his shirt into her small hands,leting her grown fall and reaveled her body,covered only with a silk black nightdress that maked her body look unreal..

-No...u don't want this..he said and tried to push her away but she din't let him.

-Let's pretend we are 2 strangers...Would that be better?

She was now holding him by the waist,with her head on his back.He touched the hands wich hold him tight.

-I can't...pretend not to know you...not to...desire you..

Her heart skiped a beat at his words.

-Kira...make love to me.

He turned suddenly and kissed her hard,invading her mouth.She received his kiss more than pleased...

* * *

**Ok...should be something here?Eh...u'll see next weeck when I'll update muahahahhaha:D.Sesshoumaru will be in 14:D:D.Be sure of that.Anyway sorry for not updating for so long but I am still in exams...still one to go...:D.See ya!Plz R&R**


	14. Lies

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Lies

* * *

_**Late in the morning…**_

Kira was awake.He never got to sleep.How could he when the moon was making her shine like silver?She was deeply sleeping,on her belly,with her back bare.Her smooth skin was the one shining.Her long hair spread on the pillow made her seem a fairy.And she was.His fairy.But still…everything happened so fast.What made her come to him so late in the night…with that look upon her face.The wind blew thru the open window, making her shiver . He got up and shut the window as fast as he could and then returned softly,not to wake her up,to bed.She frowned and stretched herself.Her eyes opened slowly and the first thing she saw was Kira's hand.She looked up and saw him looking at her.She smiled.

-Try to sleep more,my love.

She remained silent.She was happy.Wasn't she?She did love Kira.That's why she came to him.Not to Sesshoumaru.He would never understand her like Kira did…He was a demon.A irrascibil demon.One that she couldn't live with never.But…in her heart she had to admit that she loved him too.But she couldn't choose between now before…and not even now.Somehow she choosed.Kira was the one.But still a part of her was waiting to see the silver youkai any time soon.She couldn't lie to herself.

-I'm thirsty….she said in a whisper.

Kira kissed her tenderly and then got up,with only his pants on and went to bring her some water.Hotaru turned on her back and looked up.Then she got in her bottom and looked around.What a messy room she thought.With a sprint she was up,taking her cloths on fast.Then,looking for a sock si saw something under the bed.Something like a sword and a piece of paper.

Kira took a glass of water and returned to the bedroom only to let the glass fall.The bedroom was empty.The window opened and on the messed bed was his sword and a paper.The paper where he wrote what he discovered about her and more importantly… The girls phone numbers.

-Shit!he cursed and runed to the window.

But there was nothing to see.She runed away.He made her do that.He cursed again,again and again for how stupid he was for not telling her.He fell down on his knees and remained there long time…..thinking…how to make it up to her.

She runed from flat to flat,jumping over each one,crying.How could he lie to her?She wiped of the tears and felt the anger growing inside her.He could of tell her that he knew about her.But most importantly….She stopped and looked a second back.

-He's a demon too…..

Then a scent caught her senses.She looked around and saw a flash of light in front of her.

-Sesshoumaru…she muttered.

His golden eyes appeared as his entire body materialized.

-Go away!she shouted.

-You were with him.he said angered.

-That's not your God damn bussines!

She moved to leave but he stoped her pinning her to the wall.She fought him back but it was useless.

-Don't make me really fight you Sesshoumaru.

-U WERE with HIM!

She looked away,blushing from the sudden skin to skin contact as he smelled her neck up and down,touching her with his nose.

-How…could you?he asked in her hair.

-I choosed.

-Him.One that lied to you!

She turned her face towards him.

-I have nothing to say sorry for to you.Because that would mean to tell him sorry too.

He moved away with speed,angered,so he wouldn't harm her in his madness.

-Sorry for what to him?

-For loving you.And him.Because I love you both.


	15. Taken

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Taken

by Kaiya Sara

* * *

_**He moved away with speed,angered,so he wouldn't harm her in his madness.**_

_**-Sorry for what to him?**_

_**-For loving you.And him.Because I love you both.**_

Sesshoumaru frozed.He couldn't actually move or even if he could…..Her words frozed him,making him unable to give a quick answer.He just turned to her after a few seconds and glared at her.This woman……what did she made from him?What no other succed.He was here,after her,doing something he never did….stabbing practically his pride and everything.The night became more cold as the wind began to blew powerfully.

-You say you love me,wench?his voice was icy and fierce.

Hotaru gulped.His voice…..She closed her eyes in sadness and regret.Her heart was in such torment.She said the truth.They say that the truth send you free but now she felt even more shut in a cage.

-Don't use such words,Sesshoumaru.

-Me?Using words?Such words?This is nothing compared with what you would deserve!

Silence.

-A woman that loves two men…I never thought I'll meet one…

He turned his back to her,his body slowly turning into a light.

-Sesshoumaru,wait!she yelled and rushed to him but she just fell down,her legs giving up on her.

-There is nothing more to say….You are….**_tainted._**

His body became a small glowing energy ball.Hotaru began to cry as her tears vanished into the rain that just began.

-You said you loved me…..but you just loved my body….her voice cracked as she fainted.

The rain purred on her,as her body turned more and more white and cold.On her forehead her planetary symbol began to glow ,giving a nice purple light around.Her eyes barely open were blank.with no shine.

The earth began to shake,more and more powerfully.The sky turned red,bloody red,and the rain seemed to burn everything it touched.

-My pain…..is now their pain….Let them feel….Tonight….my sanity….wiped away…..

Next to her was still the glowing ball…that turned again in his human shape. Sesshoumaru watched her and listened.He felt the rain turning in acid,burning everything around…..and slowly….burning even his skin.He knelt down to take her in his arms but,from her body,a big energy wave hit him and pushed him away.She stood,her eyes still blank.Her wet hair began to glow and her body changed it's appearance.Into Saturn.Her Glaive appeared in front of her and she took it firmly.Her eyes,turned to him,with determination…pain….and…it seemed as she wasn't herself anymore.

-Want a fight?he asked bluntly.

She smirked.Her body began to leave the ground.

-Do not tempt me….love…..I may love you…..but I can still kill you…

A long sword shattered the tense atmosphere around them by passing exactly between them.Hotaru looked towards the source.So did Sesshoumaru.From the shadows,Kira appeared,wearing his black usual coat.His eyes never left hers,making an eye contact.

-Kira…she whispered.

The swords that passed thru them was now into the wall and creat a large amount of energy,surrounding her.

-Go back to sleep,Mesiah!

Her black violet eyes glared at him .

-Never!

Sesshoumaru looked at her.She was acting weird but….did she had a third personality?

-Than you'll go by force!Kira yelled.

He jumped,grabbing the sword and taking her by the wirst,stabbed her exactly in her chest,close to the heart,but not wounding it.Hotaru gasped in pain.Sesshoumaru's eyes were wide in surprise and…pain..Kira took out the sword and kissed her tenderly.

-Come back home….my firefly…he whispered into her ear.

Her eyes returned somehow to normal and a tear left her eyes as she was held by Kira.

-She will never die…..her mouth whispered as she felt her body somewhere…..away.

Sesshoumaru,threw his whip around Kira's neck.he struggled but couldn't escape.

-Take your hands of her,his monotone voice said.

-You just stay out of this!She choosed me!

-But I choosed her and she'll be mine!

Kira succed in grabbing his sword and return the attack to the silver youkai.

-You said she's tainted!You rejected her!

Sesshoumaru smirked.

-So you heard.

His face returned to the serious one.

-Even so…I'll not let her go!

Kira put his sword back and went to pick her up.Sesshoumaru passed him quick and took her before him.

-Let her go!Kira yelled.

Sesshoumaru flew with her in his arms.

-You said to her to come home.I'm taking her home.With me,were she belongs.Don't think of coming after her.You'll die before touching her again.

With this he disappeared leaving Kira behind.But he will not let her like this.He will….take her back!


	16. Captive

**Sorry!!!!But I'm very busy with my...well...romantic life to say it like that...I've been thru pretty bad moments...And I'm busy too with college and my own book which I'm writting.Sorry again...This is short but I hope soon I'll be able to focus and find miself again...See ya... **

* * *

******Chapter 16: Captive **

******by Kaiya Sara **

* * *

Hotaru woke up with a terrible headache.Her eyes tried to adjuste to the room's light as fast they could but it took some time.She rised in her bottom and looked around.It was a nice room,a little dark decorated but she liked it.

'Where…am I?'she asked herself rubbing her head.

Stepping down from the large bed she took a few steps towards the window.Passing a hand thru her long hair she realized that she must have been asleep for a few days.Her hair was a mess and she probably looked like crap.Her violet eyes looked down on the window.She recognized the garden and panic took over.She turned fast and tuned towards the door.Her trembling hand fought to open the door and when she finally succed,she runed out,stepping in the hallway.Her heart began to beat faster when she felt a demonic presence.And she knew exactly who it was.Her steps were fast,as she tried to run from the demonic presence.The last thing she wanted was to meet Sesshoumaru.She reached the stairs and runed down,in a hurry,almost falling.But she stoped on the last stair.Her eyes met his.Violet met amber once again.And from the look in his eyes,he was pissed off.She moved backwards and earned a growl from the youkai.His eyes turned crimson a second,then returned to their amber colour.

'You'll stay here.'he growled.

'No.'she denied immediately.

He growled again and grabed her arm,pulling her into him.

'Do not disobey me….'he purred into her ear.

'Screw you!'she shouted and pushed him away,almost ripping her arm.

Sesshoumaru looked at her,his eyes turning more and more red.Why did she continued to disobey him?

'Don't make me …hurt you….'he growled.

Hotaru laughed,glaring him.

'Try it.'she said,moving closer to him.

Clunching his fists,Sesshoumaru launched at her,surprising her.She never thought he will actually attack her.She took a step backwards but when his arm circled her waist she frozed.He did not hurt her…yet….A little shaking,she turned to look at him.His eyes where again amber.

'You'll stay in your room….Only I will get in it,understood?'he purred into her ear,licking her ear tenderly.

Hotaru began to shake,not knowing how to react.

'St…stop..'she said,trying to move away but he hold her tight against him.

'If you could….let that _human_ hold you…..you can let me too…'he said almost growling in frustration.

Hotaru turned her head away and felt him take her in his arms,bridely.

'What are you doing?Let me go now!'she yelled surprised.

'I'll make sure you won't go anywhere…'he said and with that he took her directly back into the room she left.He placed her on the bed,and turned to leave.Hotaru's eyes blinked in red,in anger.The room start to shake like hell and Sesshoumaru stoped.He didn't turned.

'If you want me to be violent with with this.You will not leave,I don't care who you are!'

Hotaru woke up to her senses and stoped.She watched him leaving the room,in silence.Bitting her lip she remained in the bed,looking towards the door.This will not stay like this.He will not control her…..She smiled.She will control him….let him see her true nature…


End file.
